Disconnected
by Fifekun
Summary: When the Scout of Beerus the Destroyer finds herself in the constant company of the very race she hates; She will be forced to meet the expectations of the Destroyer Deity. The past is only ripped open as threats to universe 7 grow larger.
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer:

So yeah, I'm stuck on Turn Around, and I'm currently fixing to work more on 'Unbreakable' and my reviewers are nonexistent except for my sister..., but this idea WOULDN'T leave me alone; so here I am messing with reality. So, just to be clear, I'm trying to make my character very un-sueish, but original at the same time; and with Dragon Ball...that's actually pretty hard o-o….It's easier with SPIDERMAN…

SO! For those of you who don't like characters stronger than Goku….this is your moment to press the 'back' button. But don't be daunted, because she's not stronger than Beerus.

Oh, and fair warning; I will be bringing some of the 'non-canon' continualities into this; such as Cooler, Paragus, Bojack, ect.

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN AND FUZZY ANIMALS! I PRESENT TO YOU….'Disconnected'!

***NM***

The air of the planet was filled with sulfur...the screams of the population was deafening...the pleas went unheard.  
Beerus the Destroyer hovered above the horizon, his destruction blast forming at the tip of his claw.

"P-p-please Beerus-Sama! Please reconsider!" The head prime minister pleaded from below, flailing his arms in desperation. "There is much we have to change- and we can do so!"  
"I doubt that." Beerus replied, unconcerned by the panic he was inducing. "You've managed to piss off my scout; and that is almost impossible to do." The sphinx-God scowled at the life form below. "Besides; I've only been here for TEN minutes, and your pathetic little planet doesn't even know how to treat a deity!"

"Please! I BEG OF YOU!"

"I tire of your insolence." Beerus replied, letting the blast fall into the very core of the planet.

Shuddering...shaking...and ultimately a fireball of the innards of the planet. What once was, was no longer.

Beerus and Whis looked over the destruction of the planet, enjoying the lightshow of annihilation. For a short while, Beerus only watched, before he glanced towards Whis, a satisfied look on his face.  
"I am quite surprised that my little scout did not join us for this. Usually she's ready to watch my handiwork over the planets she suggests."

"She is actually running some errands for me." Whis replied, taking out a small list and looking over it. "Madi Fruit from Planet Damascus; Jyu Fish of planet Aquarius...and a few other things."

Beerus looked towards Whis fully. "And you didn't get these things yourself because?"

Whis smirked very lightly. "Well I can't exactly refuse to accompany you while you're destroying, now can I?" The Angel looked thoughtful for a moment. "We could always have her meet us at our next destination. I'm sure she's finished by now."

"Our next destination? You sure that's a good idea, Whis?" Beerus asked, unamused. "Last time I checked, that's her least favorite planet of all."

"Of course, we could always wait for her to finish her errands…." Whis smirked. "And her tendency to explore every single planet she sees."

Beerus grumbled, waving a claw in dismissal. "Fine...just hurry it along."

Whis tapped his staff, allowing the God of Destruction to take hold of him...before he shot off into the bowels of space.

***SW***

Rustling...sighing...shivering…

The teller of the store trembled lightly as his current customer went through his inventory. She practically went through at least FOUR of his top selling collections; and she STILL wasn't finished.

Towards the middle of the store, a humanoid creature checked herself in the mirror, sighing every now and then...before she tossed aside yet another jeweled hat into an enormous pile to her right.  
Lilly sighed, displeased, looking towards the teller, and his trembling staff.  
"This can't seriously be all you have? You're supposed to be the BEST hat designer on this planet! I've heard stories about this place...and all you have that I like is this?"  
The girl pointed towards a single white hat that had a blue ribbon around it, tied in a fancy bow at the back. Beside the hat, a very impatient looking fennec fox sat, obviously bored with his surroundings.

The teller tensed considerably.  
"M-my Apologies, Tai-Sama! B-B-But this is LITTERALLY the latest shipment of our designs, and our best sellers!"

Lilly sighed. "How disappointing….very well." The girl took the one hat from the seat she had placed it on, and allowed her fox to climb up her arm and sit on her shoulder. Turning, she casually headed over to the desk and placed a gold coin on the desk.  
"This should more than pay for the hat and the clean up your staff will go through, putting all those hats back." Lilly looked towards the teller, a smirk on her face. "May I make a suggestion to your line? Try something with feathers and jewels combined."

"Y-You're not going to destroy our planet?" The teller asked, looking at her in fear.

Lilly laughed, waving a hand in the air. "For not having fashionable hats? How petty! Besides! Beerus-sama is in charge of destruction; I'm only his scout! I only destroy planets that royally piss me off!"  
The girl placed the hat over her head, her siamese cat-like ears poking out of the holes made for them.  
As she adjusted her hat, the pendant around her neck pulsed lightly, grabbing her attention.  
Smiling lightly, she turned and casually started to head for the door.  
"I'll give you about a year to come up with something new. I'd hate to see you lose any stars on your ratings!" she purred, walking out.

Once she was out of the building, she snapped one of her fingers, a scythe-like staff appearing in her hand. Placing the end of it on the ground, a screen appeared, with the face of Whis on the other side.  
"Whis-san! I'm surprised you're calling so early!" Lilly greeted, smiling. "I still have a day left to complete my errands for you."

"I'm afraid your time is being cut short, Tai-san." Whis replied casually, smiling back. "Beerus-sama is ordering your presence at our next location."

"Consider it done, Whis-san. Kiyu-kun and I will be there in minutes; which location are you needing me at?"

"Planet Vegeta."

Lilly blinked at the name, followed by an eye twitch. "...Planet….Uh...Whis-san? Surely you joke with me?" The girl's eye twitched again, waving a hand in the air.  
"Surely you mean Planet Nebula...or Planet Sukania...or-"

"No actually, you heard me correctly, Tai-san." Whis replied calmly. "Beerus-sama wants you here in five minutes."

Lilly's eye twitched heavily at the response. "O-oh...so...you're already there…."

"Indeed, and we are currently being escorted by King Vegeta's guards right now." Whis chuckled. "Hopefully the king got Beerus-sama that comfy pillow he ordered. See you in five minutes!"

"W-Wait! Whis-san!"

"Bye now!"  
The transmission was cut off, leaving the scout to only grimace at her new orders. Vegeta...it HAD to be Vegeta…  
Letting off a groan, Lilly looked towards her pet fennec. "...well...let's get this over with, Kiyo-kun…"  
Putting her fingers to her head, the scout of destruction vanished from sight.

***VG***

"...Do you know why I'm so upset right now?...Do you?"  
"B-...because I couldn't carry out your orders before the agreed deadline…"  
"WRONG!"

The sound of soft steps being made in the room caused Whis to glance over his shoulder, seeing Lilly and Kiyo entering the room.  
"Oh? You're in your formal attire I see." Whis observed, tilting his head. "Usually when dropping off the things I request of you, you're in your normal cute outfit."

"I'm not about to let the inhabitants of this blasted planet think that I'm here 'for fun'" Lilly responded, stopping when she was standing right next to Whis and glancing towards the angel. She was significantly shorter than him; she only came up to Beerus' shoulders after all. However she couldn't hide the pure disdain from her face; she really didn't care to.  
After all...of all the planets she would have LOVED to destroy herself...it was this one...unfortunately, Beerus had reserved the pleasure for himself.  
The real question SHE wanted to ask, was why he hadn't done so already….

"I presume you managed to get all the things on the list I gave you?" Whis inquired, looking back towards the beat-down that Beerus was inflicting on King Vegeta.

"Right here."  
Without really looking, Lilly took out a medium sized box and handed it to Whis; who took it, also not bothering to look. The Scout was slightly interested in the surroundings of the grand room.  
There were trembling guards at the doors, and it looked like even King Vegeta's son was looking at the scene in horror.  
Horror was one thing this blasted species needed to learn...especially with the arrogance that they held. Surely the Saiyans wouldn't be so cocky if they knew that they were weak compared to the fighters of universe 11, or 5 even.  
"...If you won't be requiring anything…"

"Actually, Beerus-sama has a few things to discuss with you...though it would appear that this is going to take a while." Whis glanced towards Lilly and smiled. "Of course, if you don't want to stay in this particular room, you can always wait by the edge of this planet's atmosphere."

"The edge of the planet is just as daunting." the scout replied, turning and slowly walking away. "I will await your word, Whis-san."  
Exiting the room, Lilly sighed lightly, before she randomly chose a hall and started walking down it, Kiyo following. Beerus was obviously ticked at King Vegeta, so why not just destroy the place?

"What do you think, Kiyo? Do you believe I'll be rid of my demons about this planet?" Lilly mused, placing her hands behind her back as she walked.  
Kiyo stayed silent as he padded next to her, looking around at the beings who all seemed to nervously watch the Scout of Destruction as she passed. Truthfully, there were a mix of races here. Saiyan, Nabana, Tamata...yeah it looked like practically every race that they could muster.  
Lilly looked forward and frowned.  
"Yeah...me neither."

Turning a corner, Lilly's pointed ears perked at the sound of crying….baby cries no less.  
Slowing her walk, the Scout glanced towards a door that seemed to be the source of the distress. Of course, it would only be natural for Saiyans to just let their offspring cry at all times, right?

"Get back here, you brat!"

Blinking, Lilly looked back towards the front, where a young boy ran from a different hall, and towards her general direction. Behind him, a thin green soldier pursued the young one, looking rather distraught.  
"Get BACK here! Your Father will hear of this!"  
"As if my father would DO anything about it!" The young brat replied, continuing to run. The boy looked up and smirked upon seeing Lilly and Kiyo.  
"Out of my way, vermin!"

At the insult, Lilly's eyes narrowed, and her hand quickly came up.  
SNAP!  
At the sound of her fingers, the child suddenly found himself unable to move. Soon after, he was sent floating in the air, being pulled closely towards Lilly.  
"Wha- What the-"

Behind him, the soldier had suddenly frozen and took an intimidated step back. "T-...Tai-sama…"

Lilly looked towards the soldier, unamused. "I suppose it is a simple thing to let children just run around and pick fights with deities, huh?"

"M-My deepest apologies!" The soldier trembled, putting his hands up slowly. "Raditz-kun...is just a child, Tai-sama. I-I-I will ensure that he is dealt with right-"

"Raditz?" Lilly glanced towards the child, lifting a brow. "If that isn't the name of a vegan diet, I don't know what is." she muttered.  
"L-Let me GO you lousey-" Raditz started to demand, before the scout snapped her fingers and allowed him to drop to the floor, landing on his head in the process.

"Be on your way, kid. I'm not in the mood to play"

The soldier quickly took Raditz firmly by the arms and took a few steps back, forcing the child with him. "If-...If I may, Tai-sama….Is...is Beerus-Sama here as well?"

"What if he is?"  
Lilly replied, frowning. "That certainly shouldn't be any concern to you. Or maybe it should be, all things considered." Looking away, the scout eyed the room where the crying was still coming from.  
"If you were astute, you'd be getting that…'delightful' child out of my sight."

"Y-Y-Yes! Of course!"  
Quickly, the soldier grabbed Raditz by the arms and proceeded to haul off the child, who only fussed about wanting to teach the cat-girl a lesson.

Not at all concerned about the transaction, Lilly slowly walked towards the door and peeked in.  
The room was dark...extremely dark….the crying only got louder. Frowning, the scout invited herself in, Kiyo following at her feet.  
Looking around, Lilly took notice of the immense number of 'cribs' in the room. In almost each crib was a saiyan baby.  
"Oh joy...they multiply almost as fast as Kinos…" the scout muttered, continuing to head in the direction of the crying.

Lilly managed to reach her destination, peering into the crib and slightly frowning at the sight of a spiky haired Saiyan child...who just...wouldn't...SHUT UP!  
Eye twitching in annoyance, the scout crossed her arms and took notice of another Saiyan child, literally right next to the raging screamer. It looked like that particular child was just as annoyed as she was...even softly sobbing.

Knowing her luck, there would soon be a chain reaction of crying babies….  
Peering down at the information, all she could really read was the name…'Kakarot'.  
Once again, Planet Vegeta won the toss of salad-named inhabitants.

Reaching a finger towards the baby known as 'Kakarot', Lilly's eyes glowed slightly.  
"You. Sleep."

Almost immediately, the child's eyes opened widely...and his head lulled back, falling into a deep slumber.  
Watching the child for a moment, Lilly sighed and glanced towards Kiyo who looked up at her expectantly. "What? I prefer a musical tune." The scout grumbled, looking upwards thoughtfully. "Tunes such as this." Lilly proceeded to hum a short song, before looking back towards Kiyo, who only tilted his head at her.  
"That sound of baby shreiks was bothering my ears." she muttered, glancing back towards the other baby...who had managed to open his eyes and was looking straight at her.

Lilly only stared back, unamused.  
"Oh don't go thinking I've saved you, little saru."

The baby only blinked his eyes.

"Mizu Lillyatai has no business with you, or any other saiyan for that matter."  
Lilly placed a finger on the little one's chest. "Now...you sleep to. I have better things to do, than to-"

"Tai-san."

Lilly paused and blinked, looking over her shoulder at the message coming into her head.  
"Whis-san...I assume Beerus-sama is finished."

"You would be correct in your assumption. He didn't even bother to try dessert, he was so irritated."

"So...this planet…"

"Not exactly your concern, Tai-san." Whis replied unconcerned himself. "Now, Beerus-sama and I are heading back. Do join us."

A sarcastic look made it's way to Lilly's face. "You would bring me all the way to Planet Vegeta...just to receive my orders back home?"

Whis merely laughed at the disdain in Lilly's voice. "Well, if you have complaints, you're free to speak once you join us. Bye then!"

Lilly's eye twitched...and she let off a sigh. Normally she wasn't really bothered with Whis or Beerus when they SUDDENLY changed their minds about something….but this...at this planet…  
"...Come Kiyo." Lilly held out her arm for the little fox, who climbed up her arm yet again. "It would appear my patience is being tested for reason."

Glancing back towards the Saiyan children, Lilly locked gazes with the still-awake baby...before she disappeared from his sight.


	2. Oracle

***Disclaimer***

SO! I would like to thank (Once again) My SISTER for faithfully reviewing me. Truthfully, Reviews are what keep up my motivation. O-o Feedback is what decides whether the story continues or not (That and whether the plot bunnies want to multiply)

I was actually curious if anyone caught the easter egg I put in the last chapter. If you did, let me know, and how you think it may play out!

***SW***

"So the saiyans have conquered planet Kanassa? How nice…."

"Yes...a little too impressive I must say. In fact, I've already sent some of my men, along with Dodoria to eliminate the group that succeeded." Freiza leaned back in his hover chair, looking over at the company that he was keeping. His brother Cooler, and a good amount of his force, had been detected not too far away.  
Family reunions were only a small setback. He could blame his ancestors for that.

Cooler sat back, unimpress, three of his top soldiers surrounding him. "So you've called for the eradication of this group. Exterminating your own soldiers; I'm sure THAT'S quite the strategy."

Smirking towards Cooler, Frieza made a motion towards the screen. "Oh but it is, brother. With this particular group of saiyans out of the way, I don't have to worry about a possible revolt." The tyrant looked towards the information he was showing to his kin and smirked.  
"Most of the saiyans are actually pretty pathetic...but a few show promise; and that's exactly why I want them out of my way."

"...So why not just destroy the entire planet?" A new voice asked, unamused.

Frieza smirked at the suggestion. "It's not necessarily a bad idea...I just might."

"Pah. You would go and destroy a planet, because you're scared of it?" the voice scoffed. "That's certainly like you, Frieza."

Frieza's smirk only widened. "Have care how you speak...I just might destroy you too."

"Oooohh….what do you think, Kiyo-kun? Think I should waste my time entertaining the fantasies of this idiot?"

A vein displayed Frieza's displeasure, and he turned his chair around...only to wince sharply at the form who was leaning against the wall of the room.  
What soldiers were IN the room tensed up greatly, quick to take a knee. Even Cooler's soldiers quickly knelt at the sight of the Scout of Destruction in the room.

Cooler blinked slowly at the sight of Lilly...before rising from his chair, hovering out and only slightly bowing in her direction.  
"Tai-Sama."

"Cooler-san." Lilly greeted curtly, walking past Cooler and walking for Frieza, hands on her hips as she did so, her catlike tail cooly waving in the air.  
Frieza gritted his teeth only lightly, but smiled in her direction. "Tai-sama….what a pleasant surprise. Will Beerus-sama be joining you?"

"Beerus-sama is currently attending far more important things than to deal with scumbags like you, Frieza." Lilly shrugged lightly. "Be that as it may, I come bearing a message from the Hakaishin himself."

Frieza felt a mixture of irritation and curiosity at the same time. Every time he encountered the Destruction scout, she always managed to make him look worse in front of everyone; even going as far as addressing his BROTHER by a respectful title, but not him.  
At the same time...bearing a message from Beerus? It made him wonder…

Lilly opened her eyes, turning to face the ice-based tyrant and pointed out his window.  
"See that planet over there?"

Frieza blinked. Was she being serious, or did she just want to annoy him once again?  
"Of course….Planet Vegeta; what of it?"

"Beerus-sama wants you to destroy it." Lilly replied, crossing her arms and shrugging.  
"I personally would have asked your better brother to do it; unfortunately it's out of his jurisdiction apparently."  
"Beerus-sama wants me to destroy planet Vegeta?" The tyrant asked, looking curious.  
"Yes, it would seem that they've gone and pissed him off." Lilly responded, casually scratching under the chin of her pet on her shoulder. "But he's busy tending to the prophecies of the Seer and can not be bothered." She looked back towards Frieza, unworried by how irritated he was with her. "I'd do it myself, but Whis-san says I'm out of this decision since I hate that planet so much."

"So the deity of Destruction has entrusted me with a task, that he won't even allow his scout to do herself." Frieza shut his eyes lightly, his smirk returning to his face. "How quaint...it would seem that my abilities are even rising to your very own if I'm being chosen over-"

SLAM!

All in the room tensed when Lilly took out her scythe and SLAMMED the end of the staff on the ground, eyes narrowed dangerously towards Frieza.  
"...You're imputent, Frieza….keep it up and I'll convince Beerus-sama that you should be on his next list of destruction."

Frieza winced in a slight expression of fear...before he calmed himself, shutting his eyes and smiling very slightly. "Of course, Tai-sama...I meant no disrespect of course..."  
"My tail…" Lilly scoffed, turning and heading for the door. As she passed Cooler, she glanced in his direction. "Cooler-san. Kindly take care of the sango solar system in the East quadrant, and I will generously reward you...I must ensure the Kais are kept up to date."

"Certainly, Tai-sama." Cooler slightly bowed, only to receive a bag from Lilly.

"And both of you, stay away from the Eden system." Lilly muttered. "I'd rather be able to visit my favorite system without seeing your faces."

Both Cooler and Frieza watched the scout depart, Frieza seething. Who did that intolerable little kitten think she WAS? Just because she was Beerus' scout, she thought she could talk down to HIM? Frieza-sama?!  
Just you wait, scout of Beerus...one day I will surpass you...and I will destroy you.

***SW***

In the darkness of space, a very faint light was traveling at a high speed. As it passed unsuspecting planets, the light stopped. The flyer looked over each planet he passed by, looking it over, only to pass to the next one.

No….No...No….THERE!

Once again the flyer stopped in the shadow of a planet.  
Grinning his pointed teeth evilly, he scanned over the make of the planet. Yes...he could tell this was one of the planets favored by the scout of destruction of universe 7.  
Outstretching his hand, a scythe appeared in his grip and he aimed the blade towards the planet.

"Destruction shock!" he snarled, allowing the blade of his scythe to glow, a blast forming.  
Once the blast was big enough, it traveled to the surface of the planet….and after a tense moment, the planet exploded in a brilliant light.

After a short while, the flyer scowled lightly.

"Dangit...she's not here…Oh well…" Smirking, the flyer powered up and continued to fly.  
"I will find you, little flower….and I will claim what is rightfully mine!"

***BP***

"...exactly on this precise date; you will face your ultimate adversary!"

"Adversary you say?" Beerus blinked at the Oracle Fish with interest. "Who would dare to challange me? Beerus the Destroyer?"  
"It's strange, but it will be a saiyan of all things! A super saiyan god!" The Seer replied enthusiastically.

"Super Saiyan God?" Beerus tilted his head...a slow smirk coming to his face. "That WOULD be an interesting feat…"

"Yes it would, Beerus-sama...only it's improbable…"

Beerus looked over casually, taking a bite of what was on his plate in front of him. "Ah, my dear scout. I take it that you've carried out my orders?"

Lilly walked in and bowed respectfully towards Beerus, before her formal wear disappeared in a flash of light, a long sleeve dark purple mini-skirt with long black tights replacing the more elegant fight-wear.  
"Yes, Beerus-sama." She looked up, pointedly towards the Oracle Fish, a grin on her face. "And I have to be honest...this 'prophecy' about a Super Saiyan God can't possibly be true. Especially since I just told that slagger Frieza to destroy it..."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to express my doubts as well." Whis responded, sitting nearby, helping himself to a hot drink. "It all sounds farfetched to me."

"But it's true!" The Oracle Fish insisted, waving her fins around. "It will happen in 39 years! I swear it!"

"39 years, huh?" Beerus looked thoughtful. "Well, I suppose I could take a nap to pass the time...though if you're wrong, I'll tell my scout to stop bringing you treats from the planets she inspects."

"GAHH!" The Seer winced sharply, Lilly walking over to her, grinning. Taking out a small box and handing it towards the bowl, the scout winked.  
"Better watch it, Seer-san...you know Beerus-sama always keeps his word."

The Oracle fish groaned lightly, taking the box and munching on the snacks inside.

Lilly chuckled, looking towards Beerus and Whis. "If I may, Beerus-sama. I've noticed that the Supreme Kais have slowed their creations...I am requesting to check on them."  
"Oh? What seems so urgent, Lilly?" Beerus asked, finishing his meal and looking towards his scout in interest. "You are a destruction scout...what do you care of creation?"

"With all due respect Beerus-sama; if the Kais aren't creating, and we continue to destroy, there will not be balance in this universe." Lilly slowly approached Beerus, placing her hands behind her back in respect.  
"If there is no balance, perhaps Zen-Oh-sama may take notice and disapprove…"

At the mention of the Omni-King, Beerus stiffened. For a moment, he seemed spooked, before looking towards Lilly, a serious look on his face.  
"Very well...if you are concerned, go check on them. Ensure the balance of Universe 7 is in check, Lilly."  
"As you command, Beerus-sama." Lilly bowed slightly, before smiling. "Oh...and I have a gift for you and Whis-san…"

"Oh?" Beerus watched as Lilly set a box beside him. Upon opening the box, an assortment of seafoods from various planets were set neatly in the box. Taking one, Beerus put it in his mouth, tasting the contents of the dish.  
"...It's Delicious!" he declared, peaking Whis' attention, who also reached into the box, trying one of the delicacies inside.  
"My my! This is very interesting!" Whis looked over and smirked lightly. "You do have your ways of bribing Beerus-sama, Tai-san….what exactly are you wanting from him this time?"

"Turns out the Kai of the East has a wonderful water planet in her quadrant." Lilly grinned. "It would be nice to have possession of that planet...not only is it entertaining, it has wonderful seafood."  
"Humph...very well, now be on your way." Beerus dismissed, shooing her away. "You check on the Kais as I ordered; and don't forget to report back before I wake up, Lilly."

"Understood, Beerus-sama" Lilly winked slightly, making Beerus frown only lightly.  
"Come Kiyo-kun!"  
The fennec quickly ran to Lilly's side and jumped onto her back. Grinning, the scout placed her fingers on her head and disappeared from the sight of her superiors.

Whis smirked, watching the scout depart, before looking towards Beerus who stretched and let out a huge yawn.  
"Whis, ready my chambers once we're finished. It's time I got some sleep so I can prepare for what is to come."

"Yes, Beerus-sama."


End file.
